The Moment I Saw You Cry
by Mikomi Kume
Summary: Taichi finds Sora...across town. Why is she there? This is Taiora, not in defiance of 02, but just because I like the pairing. R+R please! ^.^


Thank you so much **Hell's Hauntress**, without you, this probably would still be as fluffy as cotton balls. Now it's as fluffy as…sub-standard fleece. -_-;

Summary: Fluff-ish Taiora. Taichi finds Sora across town. Why is she across town? And why is she so sad? Title and idea was came from/was inspired by Mandy Moore's _Cry_.

Disclaimer: Mwah! I don't own Digimon. So there.

**The Moment I Saw You Cry**

The rain was pouring down, not in buckets, but in bathtubs and pools.

_Plunk, plunk, plunk._

Droplets from a grove of trees, dangerously hanging over the sidewalk, hit Taichi's head.

Taichi shook his very abnormally-shaped mat of chestnut hair. Drops of water hit the surrounding tree trunks and cars. Like it made any difference. They were already wet to the core.

He was very quiet, thinking about the soccer practice that had just wrapped up five minutes ago. Sora wasn't there. That was the first practice she'd missed in practically forever.

Flashback… 

"Where's Takenouchi?" the soccer coach had barked.

Taichi and the rest of the team shrugged.

On the field… 

"Pass Taichi!" the left winger shouted. Taichi passed it over to Sora's usual position, left, and the left winger missed it. The other side of the team picked up the ball and charged their way back the other way.

Taichi, heart pounding, breathing loudly, ran back, against the grain of the grass. Executing a perfect sliding tackle, he managed to give his side possession of the ball. Kicking it up, the left winger shot up the left side of the field, only to be the victim of a quick and simple check.

Taichi cursed inwardly in frustration. Why wasn't Sora here?!

End Flashback 

Why did Mom have to send me to get groceries that's all the way across town on a day like this? Taichi asked himself. He ran the next few blocks, hopefully to get the groceries faster.

The soft sounds of crying, no, more like _whimpering_ came from behind the next tree in front of Taichi.

Wondering what was wrong, he walked around the tree to come face-to-face with the whimperer.

Light brown hair. Amber eyes. Sporty figure.

_Sora._

"Hey Sora," Taichi greeted.

Sora looked at him, her eyes glassy with tears and her pupils alight with golden sparks.

"Go away!" she snapped at him, which was very un-Sora-like.

"Sora," Taichi started hesitantly, "what's wrong?"

"Mind your own business, Yagami Taichi!" Sora spat coldly. More like chilling to the bone. Taichi shivered at the sound of Sora's voice being as cold as the Arctic.

"Come on Sora," Taichi coaxed, his heart melting. He really liked Sora. They were both on the soccer team and were the best friends that weren't boyfriend and girlfriend. It really hurt him to see her cry. Taichi wondered what was making the tears run down her cheeks in constant, silver streams. She was usually so collected, strong and calm.

"Taichi, please, go away!" Sora pleaded anxiously. The co-captains of the school soccer team were getting wetter by the minute; the rain hadn't ceased. She didn't want to trouble Taichi with her problems. Taichi, being the brash person he is, will surely not understand, she thought.

"Look, Sora, tell me what's wrong, and/or, tell me why you're here, and I'll stop bugging you."

"Since you care so much," Sora spat, "I'll tell you both, so you can leave me alone."

Taichi nodded his head in agreement, a little surprised Sora gave in so easily.

"My parents are getting a divorce," she blurted. Taichi stared as dumbly as if she said her parents were actually kangaroos from Australia.

"But don't they already live apart?" Taichi asked gently.

"We-e-e-l-l-l-l…." Sora dragged out the letters. "Sort of. Not really. He's away teaching most of the time, but when he comes back, he stays with us and we're a normal family."

"Normal. Define normal. Nothing's normal!" Taichi exclaimed.

"True," Sora admitted. She was surprised that Taichi's brain was actually working under that thick brown bush he called hair.

"But anyways, my mother is fed up with him staying and leaving. So it's final. They're getting a divorce."

Sora's sour tone colored the last word as if it was sticking out like a polar bear in the desert.

"And why are you here?" Taichi asked, his other question not been addressed.

"I ran out," she confessed. "I was pretty unhappy, so when my mother tried to talk about it to me, I ran out the door, and kept on running."

"Why did you miss practice? You could've come to practice," he said, eyeing her soccer shorts, t-shirt and cleats.

"I was getting ready," she explained. "My mother said she wanted to _talk _before practice. I agreed. And it went from there," she sighed, recalling with regret that she had run out before her mother could explain more.

"C'mon." Taichi had made up his mind about something that had been nagging him since this story began.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. But first, will you be glad to accompany me to the grocery store?"

"No. I told you to leave me alone!" Sora remained as defiant as ever, despite the fact that she had just confided in Taichi.

"Come on…please?"

Sora shook her head. "No."

"Why not?"

"Well, for starters, my mother could find out about that I missed soccer. Two, people would probably warm up the rumor mill when they see us. And three-" Sora listed.

"Come on, Sora," Taichi coaxed, interrupting. "We'll just deny it."

And despite her protests, Taichi guided her along with him to the grocery store.


End file.
